50 Musical Themes
by SevenOverThree
Summary: A series of hyper-short, musically-based oneshots that may or may not be written as longer fics in the future. Written just in time for Christmas - Happy holidays! Multiple instances of Devi/Johnny, Johnny/Squee, Johnny/? and Devi/?. And possibly Squee/?.


**Disclaimer:** You lot should know by now that I am NOT Lord Vasquez. Go seek attention from him elsewhere.

**Authors Notes:** I got this idea from Demoneyes. (I seem to be getting a lot of ideas from you lately Demon.)

Anyway, tis a 50 Musical Themes thing, as says the title. Cheated here and there; there was a lot of pausing done at the ends of songs to shove a cliffhanger-y ending into many of these, and a lot of turning off of my MP3 player was done, as I wrote this over the course of several days, meaning the 'random list' was a little more random then it should've been. (I passed over the same songs several times)

At some point, I'd accidentally turned shuffle off, so there is a bit in here where the songs actually came directly after one another, but I'm not gonna say where so you guys won't know.

Also, all of these were hand-written, and thusly, really short, so while typing them up, I cheated and added onto them for length so they _don't_ look like a sentence and a half. (though, on my wide-screen, they'll look _horribly_ short) However, I doubt it changed much in relation to length, so... They're all gonna be pretty damned short.

Anyway, have fun reading! I hope some of these inspire you to write!

* * *

1 – Mr. Crowley; Ozzy Osborne

While chained to the walls of his basement, it was not at all uncommon for the people who currently 'resided' there to wonder what, exactly, could have happened to turn their kidnapper into the killer that he was. Some even pitied him, but of course, they only realized this at the moment of their death.

–

2 – Malchik Gay; Tatu

He'd grown up having to endure all the effects of his insane neighbors habitual spree-killing, grown up having to give the easy-to-set-off man advice on situation's he'd have preferred not even considering at all during his life, grown up becoming more and more fond of the man, and coming to understand his twisted mind more and more.

So, when he realized he'd fallen in love with the murderer, he knew immediately that it was an impossible dream.

–

3 – El Manana; Gorillaz (you'll see a lot of these guys on this)

He knew she hated him. Why wouldn't she? He'd tried to kill her, and with no reason other than he'd been forced to by a power outside of his control.

However, he couldn't help but try to salvage what they'd once had – he loved her, and though he was very aware that she no longer felt the same way, he felt it was only right to try and put their relationship -or lack thereof- on less volatile grounds.

–

4 – Fukai Mori; Do As Infinity

She loved watching him sleep. Everything seemed peaceful then; the world would go quiet, somehow, and Johnny's walls, the ones he put up around himself that made him appear far-off and so distanced from the world around him – they'd come crashing down around him the moment he slipped under, and he'd somehow make the rest of the world so much less important than before. She didn't know how he did it, but when he slept, she finally felt at peace with herself.

–

5 – Riot; Three Days Grace

It was only when the goblins that made up most of the general populace began acting like brainwashed little drones did he realize that something was wrong in the city he called home. It wasn't the _people_ he should have been targeting, but their leaders. The leaders where the ones that made the decisions, pressed the buttons, twisted the knobs.

So, Devi and little Squeegee unknowingly by his sides, he'd take out the heart of the virus; he'd cure them of their filth and disease.

–

6 – NeverGetOverYouDOTCom ; Prozzak

He'd never expected to find an angel on Earth. Not one that used the internet, anyway. This girl he'd found understood him; he could even talk about how he killed people, and though that he performed such acts bothered her a little, she didn't run away. In fact, it only seemed to serve to draw her closer to him.

–

7 – Light Up; Newsboys (lol, Christian song in a JTHM fic. I find this funny.)

He found it funny when people told him that nothing in life was invulnerable. They obviously hadn't seen _his_ family then. A serial killer, a paranoid artist, and a girl with far too much joy in her veins to be normal. None of which had ever been noticed by any authorities.

–

8 – M1A1 – Gorillaz

She found it to be a very intriguing topic – how had Johnny gotten his drivers license? He drove like the maniac he was, and though she'd seen the thing on multiple occasions, by the way he fumbled with the controls in his car, he had little idea as to how to properly drive.

–

9 – Memories; Within Temptation

He always found himself the most upset when people told him they took the most comfort from their memories. He could only ever look back and remember two years at a time, and even then, only the latest six months or so came back clear enough to be normal. That was why he kept his Die-arys – less need to try and hold onto the memories he knew he would be unable to recall.

But even so, how could he possibly take comfort in something that was periodically ripped from his mind?

–

10 – Kiss The Girl; Ashley Tisdale

Squee couldn't help himself but to spy on his neighbor once the man had met that Devi lady. She was nice, and judging by Johnny's reactions, he thought so too.

He could see it in the maniacs eyes – he was in love with Devi. It seemed like Devi might have felt the same, but with neither actively pursuing what feelings may or may not have been there, he couldn't be sure.  
So, from afar, and unseen by either persons eyes -so far as he was aware of-, he silently urged them on. Nothing but good things would come from their relationship, if only they chose to see it the same way he did.

–

11 – All Alone; Gorillaz

Pepito always asked him why he bothered to visit his crazy next-door neighbor. Squee knew the demon-boy didn't understand – so he'd always give him the same answer. Much like himself when he was younger, Johnny had nobody. He was alone, with nobody to talk to apart from the people he kidnapped, but they, like most people in the world, eventually went away, though by less natural means than most.

Johnny was alone, so the least Squee could do was to repay the favor, and allow them to be alone _together_.

–

12 – Stars; Tatu

Squee always thought that his neighbor looked up at the stars because they made him feel good. So, when he caught Johnny up at the cliff-hill overlooking the city, staring at the night sky, he couldn't understand why his neighbor -the one man he looked upon as somebody who never let _anyone_ bother him- was crying.

–

13 – Sexy Vampire; Fright Ranger

There was little doubt in his mind as to what was happening to him. He'd gone out, as usual, kidnapped a group of irritating people, as usual. He'd locked them in his basement, as he always did, but this time one of the kidnapped, rather than scream how sorry she was, seemed perfectly fine with his draining her blood and using it to keep the Wall Monster at bay. She liked him, she'd said. He seemed like a nice man.

She'd decided, during her last moments alive, that he was a person worth knowing, worth befriending. And unfortunately for him, the accursed girl was making him think he might just like her back.

–

14 – The Things I Do For Money; Northern Pikes

He remembered that once, Devi had asked him how he got money when he didn't have a job. Sure, he got the odd few dollars off his victims, but he couldn't tell _her_ that. And besides, it was generally only spare change, nothing he could really live off of.

He didn't want to tell her of how he got checks in the mail – after all, how would she react to the news that the company she hated, NERVE, was sending him money? _He_ certainly didn't want to know why.

–

15 – The Kill; 30 Seconds To Mars

He wondered what would happen if he told Devi to kill him. Would she do it? But if she hated that he killed people, would she deny him out of spite? Either way, there was little possibility he could even get close enough to ask her. She was aware of him, of what he did. Even if he _wanted_ her to kill him, she would never allow him the chance to break down in front of her...

–

16 – Ievan Polka; Mika Hatsune, Vocaloid (or 'Basshunter', I'm not sure about this one.)

Johnny found great joy in Devi's new pastime – sword-fighting. She had gone straight to him upon deciding to take up the practice, had asked him for his help in getting better. And once she though -knew- was good enough, she got him to practice with her outside. He found himself strangely exhilarated when he clashed blades with her in a place people could see them.

–

17 – Clearest Indication; Great Big Sea

Strangely, she had been rather shocked when she learned that he had left. Left town, possibly the country. He was a serial killer with little to no remorse for the people he killed; shouldn't she be glad?

His pre-recorded phone call had said he was going to pursue emotional death – he was going to try and kill off any and all emotion so as to protect her from him.

She was scared – deep inside she wanted him to come back; she still liked him.

–

18 – Just The Way I Am; Skye Sweetnam

She thanked people when they said she had weird taste. Weird was who she was, she liked being weird. Johnny found her weirdness a good thing. It separated her from the drones of society, and made her unique. And if that was the case, whatever it was she was afflicted with that made her this way, it was incurable. And she liked it that way.

–

19 – 68 State; Gorillaz

As he got older, he found himself growing more and more sympathetic to Johnny. Society was, for the most part, a degenerating disease. _He_ couldn't do anything about that, though. Johnny wouldn't let him, had been adamant that Squee was to never pursue cleansing the virus. It would kill him, he said. Kill him _inside_, turn him into what he -Johnny- used to be _before_.

So instead, Squee contented himself with throwing rocks off skyscraper roofs., hoping one of them would hit the windshield of a passing car and cause a huge chain reaction.

–

20 – Lollipop; Aqua

She had seen the killer at work – watched as he killed, and escaped unnoticed and unscathed. He did what he pleased without any apparent worry of consequence.

She knew she was obsessed with the man. She knew it was unhealthy – he was a murderer. And as much as she wanted to run up, ask him how he did it and never leave, she'd seen somebody do just that. She'd watched as he entered the murderers home – and never come back out. She wanted to be close to him; but to do that would be suicide.

–

21 – Broken; Gorillaz

He hated that whenever he looked at the stars, he thought of Devi.

The stars reminded him of the view of the city at night, looking at it from above. That reminded him of his date with the girl in question, and that memory in turn reminded him of what he knew he could never have.

–

22 – Poker Face; Lady Gaga

His favorite thing to do with his victims, lately, was to torture them psychologically – make them each think that _they_ where to be the next to die. He also seemed to be finding more joy than normal in enticing them into saying things that gave him reason to hurt them.

So, when he found out that one of these 'victims' was in fact using a similar set of game rules _against_ him, he decided he'd let the man live, for now – and if the man _beat_ Johnny at this new game, he'd let him go.

–

23 – Cartoon Heroes; Aqua

When Johnny found out he was, in fact, a character in a comic book, he discovered that the thing that was most amusing was jumping into the 'real' world and causing as much havoc as possible, leaving his 'creators' signature behind, in an obvious place where it was sure to be noticed.

After all, if this Vasquez guy had created him, he was sure to recognize his own characters handiwork, yes?

–

24 – Six Foot Deep; Creature Feature

Every few weeks - about once every two weeks, if he remembered right – Johnny would gather up whatever corpses he still had left, shove them all into bags, pile the up into his car, and drive off out of two. He'd stop at this little clearing just outside the city limits, and there, he would dump the bodies and leave. Next time he came back, all traces off the bodies being there were gone. He never bothered questioning why.

–

25 – With You; Linkin Park

He hated that his only reason pursuing for emotional coldness was Devi. He had tried to preserve what they had forever, but he had realized only afterward what a stupid decision that had been. Rather than his plan going perfectly, as he was so used to, she had beaten him soundly and without remorse, leaving him broken and bleeding on the floor. That rejection had hurt him so badly, he'd decided to swear off everything.

And what he hated more – he knew he'd never achieve it. The scar Devi had left was far too deep to erase.

–

26 – Creepie Kids; Samantha Lombardi

Squee was always the odd one out, and for a rather valid reason – the company he kept. His best friend was the Antichrist, his 'guardian' was an uncatchable serial killer, his guardians girlfriend was, for one, willingly in a relationship with a known murderer, and second, kept a demon hostage in her painting room.

But really, his classmates were the weird ones in _his_ eyes. Who else could say they had a life as exciting as his?

–

27 – Backstreets Back; Back Street Boys

They had made a big mistake in deciding to kidnap Devi – the instant he'd gotten word of her plight, he'd packed himself down with blades and daggers, put on his favorite trench-coat, and stormed into the company like he owned the place, his favorite pair of Machete's drawn. He ignored the screaming people around him – he didn't want them. They weren't important.

It was a shame, really. He'd been doing such a good job hiding away, pretending to have died three years prior. Oh, well.

–

28 – Superman; Five For Fighting

Devi hadn't known Johnny had planned on going to the cliff-side that night – if she had, she would have stayed home that night. Thankfully, she'd been sitting in a tree at the time, so when he ghosted into her line of sight, he didn't notice her.

However, when he looked up at the stars, and began to cry apologies to the girl he believed was elsewhere and out of his vicinity, she began to pity the man with the broken mind and tortured soul.

–

29 – One Saturday Morning; Radio Disney 

If there was one thing Johnny loved, it was Saturday morning cartoons. Mr. Eff and D-boy chastised him on this uncharacteristic pleasure, but he would more often than not ignore the two voices and go to Squee's house, and together they would laugh at the antics of some less-than-intelligent decision by the cartoon villain or hero, then cheer when everything was set right again.

–

30 – Loves Me Not; Tatu

Johnny almost wanted to cut his own throat open when he realized he was in love with two people at once. He hated having to choose between the two of them – it wasn't fair! Having to choose between them was like picking which one was to die; did he like Squee or Devi the most?

–

31 – Hands Held High; Linkin Park

It was only after the smoke cleared, revealing the city, did Johnny realize what had happened. The ruined, charred buildings, most of which had been reduced to rubble. The countless burned bodies scattered around like terrifying decorations from some twisted holiday he knew nothing of. And the smell... oh, god, the smell – death, fear and the angry tang of spent gunpowder; their city had finally fallen prey to war.

–

32 – Troublemaker; Wheezer

He had rather quickly learned, under Johnny's tutelage, that whatever textbooks told him was most certainly a lie – was wrong. That school was pointless save as a highly effective method of killing time, and that the only proper way to learn was through experience.

So rather than be the quiet little boy that everyone expected to do as he was told, Squee objected to nearly everything his teachers told him; after all, according to Johnny, these people were _always_ wrong.

–

33 – This Is Halloween; Marilyn Manson

The first Halloween after Squee had met his serial-killer neighbor that terrifying night had rather decidedly marked the beginning of a brand new, gorier-than-preferred tradition for the little boy.

Johnny had, somehow, gotten wind of the haunted house his school was to set up. Unfortunately for the school, Johnny had stolen Squee away from his home in the dead of night, the night before the attraction was to open, and gotten the boy to help him out giving the thing his own 'proper' twist of insanity and terror.

–

34 – They Don't Care About Us; Micheal Jackson

"It's people like us that the world hates, Squee. People who are _aware_ of the world, aware of it's viruses, blemishes and diseases. The only people you can trust are me, and yourself. Possibly you can't even trust _me_, all things considered.

The world doesn't care about people like you and me... We are alone in our extra-awareness, little Squeegee; _we_ are all we have."

–

35 – Beneath My Skin; Linkin Park

He never left his house if he could help himself – _it_ was in here, leaving would set it free. He didn't care that it was gone from the wall, that didn't matter. It was gone from the wall, but it was set free again each time he left his house. And each time it was set free, he would lose a little bit more of himself.

He had to stay in – it was the only way to make sure he didn't kill anybody.

–

36 – French Perfume; Great Big Sea

He knew that with the with the wall monster gone, so too was his social invisibility. The police would begin to connect the dots in his case, would notice everything that the wall monster had so carefully hidden away from them.

He had little time; he would either be able to run away before they caught him, or would have to use a more forceful tactic at removing the evidence of himself and what he'd done, by any means necessary. And he had a _lot_ of means. A lot of placed, set and counting down means.

–

37 – Disturbia; Rihanna

Squee had begun to notice that with each murder his slightly-less-than-sane neighbor performed, the city seemed to become just a little bit better. However, Johnny only got worse. And when he did not kill people for a time, Johnny got better, while the city began to decay again.

The man must have been cursed somehow, but how, by whom, and for what reason eluded him.

–

38 – Gave It All Away; Red

It had hurt him badly when she had ran from him. He had only wants them to be together forever, and what had she gone and done? Smashed his face against his mirror and ran away like he was crazy. Which, he was, but that wasn't the point.

Her leaving in that manner had upset him. He had been sad at first, but after a while, his sadness morphed into anger. She couldn't leave; he wouldn't let her. He'd find her, find her and bring her back. And this time, he wouldn't let her leave – _ever_.

–

39 – The War Was In Color; Carbon Leaf

It had surprised him a little when Squee -now in his early twenties- had asked what being enslaved to the Wall had been like. At first, Johnny had little idea as to how to answer his friend. How would he? He hadn't had any reason to recall that particular piece of information for many years.

So, he had compared what he _did_ remember to like being in a clear box, one you had no idea how to get out of, or even how you came to be inside it in the first place. The people that passed you by didn't care, and those that did couldn't reach you.

–

40 – My Ruin; Preacher

She was in his mind. Oh, shit, she was in his mind! How the hell had this happened? This wasn't even _possible_!

No, calm down. Not the time to argue what was and wasn't possible, not at _this_ stage. Johnny's mind was dangerous – calm and disinterested one moment, ready and willing to burn the world the next, then trying to kill _himself_ the next moment after _that_. Not to mention, the man was extremely easy to set off – the worst kind of bipolar.

–

41 – They're Coming To Take Me Away; Neuroticfish

The last thing Johnny had managed to scream out before the Asylum workers managed to stab a sedative into him and wrestle him into their van was that it was _her_ fault. He'd been locked inside the place for about three years now, and she was finally beginning to realize what he'd meant – what she'd done.

He'd only wanted companionship, but being both insane _and_ a shut-in, he'd had little idea as to how friendship worked. So, he'd set about pursuing it as _he_ thought it was done, and what had she done to him? She'd kicked him in the face and told him she'd rather die than be with him.

And she thought _he_ had been cruel...

–

42 – Rooftops; Lost Prophets

The first time he'd taken Squee up to the cliffside overlooking the city, the boy had become so enraptured in the sight of the city far below, he'd just stared silently at the thousands of tiny lights dotting the landscape.

And when he'd asked why the city looked so beautiful from up here, while it was so horrible down below, Johnny found no way he could answer.

–

43 – Left Hand Suzuki Method; Gorillaz

Squee wasn't quite sure why he'd decided to check up on Johnny after a week and a half of no signs of life coming from the house. He should've been _glad_ that the man had stopped killing people, right? But however scary the man was, Squee was, to some extent, fond of his homicidal neighbor.

So, when he found the man curled up in his basement, twice as sickly than normal, and completely blind, he decided to finally repay the maniac for all the times the man had saved _him_.

–

44 – Famous First Words; Gil Grand

The first thing he had said to her was something she had been unable to understand, being as he'd been talking like Chaucer at the time. He had then blushed, apologized, payed for the booked he'd been holding under his arm, and ran off. The encounter had her confused, but hoping vaguely that he'd return. Though most of what he'd said had been only barely English, he'd seemed different from the other guys she'd met.

–

45 – Iris; Goo Goo Dolls

He was supposed to be invisible. As in, nobody was able to see him save those people he purposely interacted with and those he was supposed to kill. So what had happened to that invisibility?

He had gone in, and she had _seen_ him. Watched him as he went about, seeking out what he wanted. Followed him with her bright, curious green eyes.

Her stare was not unkind like the rest – she liked the look of him, he could tell. He was someone she though she'd be able to get along with. But why? He was invisible to the likes of her. Nobody that would like him would ever be able to see him, not even if he tried.

Who was she that she could look upon him, _see_ him; and yet have eyes completely void of everything that the world should have instilled in her?

–

46 – This Is How A Heart Breaks; Rob Thomas (Yay, it's longer than the rest!)

She was gone. Gone, vanished, no more. He had left, went to see her with hopes to apologize to her again, only to discover she was not there.

No evidence had been left in the wake of her disappearance. At least, none that the police could find after he had been done with the scene. Bleach, and a chemical of his own creation wiped the room of blood once he'd gotten his samples, and with careful fingers covered in a set of gloves, he'd moved everything back to it's rightful place.

Nobody would be allowed to pursue this case – Devi was his, and his alone. So too would be the responsibility of taking her back from the very creatures he fought to keep behind the wall.

–

47 – Schrei; Tokio Hotel

They were a force to be reckoned with. Him, an expert in anything sharp and/or bladed, and of melting into the shadows. Her, a master of physical combat, like no other he'd seen. Nobody quite knew just how they'd managed to meet up, and get so good at what they did -killing- but they were, and nobody could catch them.

And, Johnny thought, he wouldn't change his relationship with Devi one bit.

–

48 – Mastermind; Deltron (I don't know how this got so much longer than the rest of the shots...)

The man was a legend among the rebels. Almost a myth, at this point, though – a crazy man rumored to have been possessed by four ghosts; three malevolent, and only one trying to help him.

The story was that he went around, killing those that he deemed to be poisoned by some kind of force that only he seemed aware of, and that his kill count had made it into several thousand before the police finally caught on to what he did. Even then, it was told it was several more months before they actually caught him, and by then hundreds more people had been added to the mans unbelievably high death toll.

The tale went on to say that once he was finally caught, the authorities only managed to keep him for one night before he vanished the next day, his cell found empty with no evidence of forced escape, and that his house had been found burnt to cinders not long after his escape had been discovered.

To this day, no evidence remained to support that the man had ever existed, but their leader assured them that he did, fully confidant in his beliefs.

He'd then give them their weapons, their targets, and send them on their way, being too old now to do it himself.

–

49 – O Green World; Gorillaz

The first one had struck not long after he'd considered trying to apologizing to Devi once more – had nearly bitten a chunk out of his arm before he'd buried a machete deep into it's skull and kicked it hard in the chest.

He hadn't noticed them at first, but once he'd taken the blade out of his attackers skull, he began to see that they were everywhere – _everyone_ was shambling about as though they all were angry, plastered-drunk amnesiacs. It took about a minute for the realization to blossom in his head. He had to get Devi. _Now_. Undoubtedly she'd want to rescue her over-joyous friend, but he'd make for Squee house whether the girl was with them in less than five minutes, or not. Time was _not_ something to waste in a zombie apocalypse.

–

50 – Centerfield; Captain Jack

She'd almost laughed out loud when she saw him at the mall that day. She hadn't expected him to be there, and despite fearing him, couldn't help but... not, today.

She'd found him in the mall's arcade, of all places, a young boy -probably no more than 13- at his side, watching. She wasn't sure who the boy was, but he was talking to Johnny a lot, if how his mouth was moving was any clue. And that he wasn't getting murdered on the spot said he might have been friends with the maniac.

But that Johnny had made friends, in an arcade, with somebody half his age wasn't what caught her eyes. It that he was actually playing one of the games there. The new Dance machine. DDR, it was called, if memory served.

What was funnier was that he was doing it _well_; she could tell, even from afar, that the machine was on a high difficulty – the many arrows flying across the screen were obvious to anyone within reasonable visual distance.

Sure, she was scared of him. Sure, he was a murderer hanging out at a place where eight-tenths of the people he liked to kill could be found with ease. But he was playing a dance-based game on a high difficulty to a flashy, techno-sounding song that she was surprised the classical-loving man could stand to hear, much less dance to. She could stand and watch him tonight.


End file.
